Nami,the regect enemy
by Nya-kami-chan
Summary: first fic!i'm bad at summarizing anything,so here goes!Nami,Ichigo's cousin,had a traumatic affair when younger.Now,living with ichigo,she gets introduced!But what happens when she becomes a mew mew?Oh,the horror!
1. Introduction!

Nami Chara woke.Opening her eyes,her senses winced as light instantly

flooded her eyes.She had been staying in the guest bedroom of her cousin,Ichigo Momomiya, after her parents died in a tragic house fire. Remembering her parents,her expression softened.Looking around the room,the white furniture nearly blinded her.Deciding to get up,Nami tumbled down from the severely white bed.

"Gaah!Stupid sheets!"She growled.Hopping up,her chin met the floor once again.

Finally managing to stand up,Nami pulled one leg out from the tangled,white mess.Shaking her leg frantically,she hopped around the room with a blob of a

sheet connected to her knee.Two hour later,an out-of-breath Nami plopped down on the bed.Glazed eyes swiveling towards the door,an amused Ichigo stood in her doorway with two guests.One with long brown hair in a ponytail,politely dressed in a suit,and a blonde one with a black tank-top and white pants.They were bth men,about teens-to-twenties.The blond one was almost on the floor laughing,while the brown-haired one was politely laughing behind one hand.

"Ehh...Ichi?Is there a reason for..."Nami started.

"Oh!These are my bosses.They came to pick me up for work.Want to come?"

"Mmkay."She glanced to the clock,and noticed it was 2:00 PM.

"Oh,my god!I'm gonna be late for skate!Ichi,sorry,I'll come after,ok?"She started to undress,then remembered about the men.Puuling down her shirt,she slammed the door.Quickly dressing in her skate clothes,a pair of gym shorts and a loose shirt,she rushed out the door.Thinking random thoughts,_Wait.Ichigo's job starts at 3:00!_Heading outside,she saw a red corvet with Ichigo and the men inside.Ichigo beckoned her in as Nami grabbed her board.Jumping over the side like in those old movies,she landed with her board in her lap.While in the car,she got introduced to the two men.The blondie was Ryou,and the polite one was Keiichiro.They worked with Ichigo as her employers.Soon,they arrived at the ISA.The International Skating Academy.It was basically a dome with a skate-park inside.Shoving her black helmet over her dirty-blonde head,grabbing her board,and running into the dome.


	2. Painful fun

Devin: Hiya!If ya didn't know,kami-chanz REAL name's Devin.And me two BFFs are here with me!(along with some random characters of random anime)...Sammi!throws mic.

Sammi:completely misses mic.

Sheydan: gets wacked in head by mic.Owie!(She's a girl!)

Devin:...Um...ooooookay?catches mic.I'll just do this with someone else,then...

Devin and Masaya: Devin-chan--that's me!-- does **NOT** own _Tokyo _M_ew Mew_kills masaya

Devin:Ha!That's fer bein' you!Now your name doesn't even need to be capitalized!

**Nami the Reject Enemy****Part II**

Nami hopped out of the car, snatched her board, and ran up to the super- sized glass pyramid(yes,I changed it from a dome).Sunlight was filtering through in every direction,illuminating the park.There was a 13 ft ramp,various bowls with tunnels,other ramps,and rails in almost every direction.As she looked around,she saw so many people doing so many things,but it seemed much more simple to find the odd ones.There was one person picking his nose,_Ick!Remind me not to hang out with him!_,one person hanging from a tunnel,dodgeing skaters who were going through,and one guy with all these girls around him,clawing eachother to try and get slight chances of him to give them second looks._Man!Is he drowning in them?!Jeez,I can't even see him anymore!_Giving up on the thought of seeing the top of his head,she fastened her helmet and sprinted to the edge of one of the rails leading up to the thirteen foot ramp.There were six rails in a zigzag up to it's staircase.She jumped into the air,flipped her board to the rail,and landed rather roughly.She rode on the middle of her board;teetering back and forth unsteadliy.The end of the rail was nearing,and once it was there,she jumped with her board to the next rail.Now on the axel of her board,standing on the screweye,she flipped to the other way as it started to emmit sparks."There we go.Third rail,fourth rail,fifth,sixth..."Nami hopped to the last rail.

"Yea-!Oof."She fell to the ground with a pain in her left ankle and blood in her right eye.Nami heard voices,but didn't see anything but black.Breathing slower now,she focused in on the voices.They were mostly non-chalante,some happily gabbing to buddies,some exited.But none of them worried._Have they even noticed i fell?_Pretty soon she fell asleep in the same painful position.

For what seemed for about three days,she was on the cold cement,probably bleeding to death._Oh...I think all I have to do is try and open my eyes._Opening her eyes for the first time in a very long time,she dizzily got to her feet.Pain shot through her ankle,and her right eye was shut tight and sealed closed with blood.Nami leaned on a rail,looking with her good eye,she realized it was dark out,and noone was there._Where did all the voices go?_She swung her head around wildly;managing to open her other eye.She grabbed her board.It was conveniantly right beside the rail.She stood on the board with one foot,(jeez!Must've been hard.)and rolled over to the door.

"Stupid he see me along the rail?!"She angrily yelled at noone._Well,at least I can look for apartments in Toyko.I've finally raised enough money!_(Yeah,she's 14,but c'mon!She HAS to find a house!)Shegrabbed onto the door and pushed through.Reaching into her pocket,Nami felt for her phone.Grabbing it,she rose the orange En-v,with a yellow frog chain on the antenna,and sadly,no service.Nami continued to search the abandoned street for service;holding her poe in the air.**THUD.**She got knocked down once again.

"Hey,buddie!Watch where you're-oh."She realized she was yelling at a payphone.A smile,the first in a while,crept to her face as she reached into her pocket and found $2.00 in quarters.This payphone was twenty-five cents for twenty-five minutes.

"Great!My luck is changing!"Nami checked her phone for Ichigo's number._575-0925.Easy enough._Once she inserted the quarter and dialed the number,it started to ring.

"Hello?Ichigo Momomiya speaking."

"Ichi-san!"

"Nami?!Where in the world are you?!Don't you realize it's late?"

"Listen Ichigo!I've been hurt-"

"Where?!Oh my god,Keiichiro!Ryou!"Nami heard murmurs of worry,as two other phones picked up on the line.

"Where?!We need to come get you!"That was Ichigo.

"I'm still at the park,I've been out cold for hours.This guy just flew over me on a rail,and he got me pretty good on my head..."

"Don't worry.We'll be right there."That was Keiichiro.

"Okay.I'll be patient.But you might want to know.I can't walk,I was skating on my good foot.And it was hard!"

"We'll be there.Just don't die,alright?"Nami could easily tell Ryou apart.She hung up quickly and sat down.She checked out her ankle,it was swollen and,if possible,hurting more.She looked at her reflection in the glass door of the phone booth.A figure,what seemed like a dog,was looking straight at her;it's eyes illuminated by the sheer light emmited from a nearby streetlight.It came closer,until it ran up,barking with anger.It's appearance startled a gasp from her throat.It had vicous bite-marks and scars,some still bleeding.

"You poor thing..."Nami stroked the glass over where it's left eye would be if she wasn't in the booth.**BANG.**A gun fired.The dog howled in pain,but she couldn't see the shooter.All she could see was the dog;all she could hear,it's howl of pain and agony.

"Oh,god!Where's Ichigo?!I need to call her!If she comes here...I..."Nami stood on her good leg;inserted the quarter and dialed her number,but there was no sound.Bearing the fleeting pain in her ankle,she ran out of the booth and scooped the dog up in her arms.Skateboard in her arm,she threw it to the ground;and started to skate on both feet,dog whimpering.Two more shots fired,evidently missing,because she saw the bullets rush past and land.Tha terrible 'clink' it made when it hit the cement.She was feeling light-headed,but told herself she wasn't going to lose this one.A familiar horn beeped behind her as she turned and saw...

Ha!Gotcha with a cliffy! 3And just to make it better for me,i have to get at least 15 good reviews for me to continue! 3So R&R,please!


End file.
